


hemophobia

by fishysama



Series: goretober 2019!!! [7]
Category: Sign (Manhwa)
Genre: Falling In Love, Gen, Goretober, Goretober 2019, Mild Blood, Them..., also don't remember if gyoon smokes or not but too lazy to find out, am i seriously the first person to write sign ff? this is b l a s p h e m y
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 11:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/pseuds/fishysama
Summary: goretober day 7: phobiasgyoon has a fear of blood... most of the time





	hemophobia

Jihye has always had a bad fear of blood. Well, it was worse than bad. Just the thought of the liquid inside of him, in every inch of his body, repulsed him. Terrified him. Seeing it made him scream and shiver and hide and, occasionally, faint. The idea of half the population having to deal with it at least once a month was unfathomable. And, the worst part is that blood is one of the least avoidable horrors in the world; it’s everywhere, literally.

Jihye shivers.  _ It’s everywhere. _

One of the few times he can avoid his fear, along with most of his other unsettling thoughts, was during work. There wasn’t much of a chance of seeing the substance while driving and dropping off packages. He can’t even think of an instance where he saw it on the job. That is, until today.

He was running a bit late on his route— an old woman that regularly got letters from him likes to chat… a lot— when he arrived at an all-familiar cafe. This was his favorite stop for reasons he was too embarrassed to admit, or possibly unaware of in the first place. The cafe seemed to have closed a bit early today, to Jihye’s disappointment.  _ Maybe he’s still lingering around…  _ Optimistic, he parks on the side of the road and retrieves a regularly-delivered package from the back of his truck.

“...he…”

Jihye freezes for a moment, unsure if his ears were playing a trick on him.  _ ...Gyoon? Why does he sound like that?  _ The sound was that of his friend, but the quality was almost tinny and… not his voice.

A sigh spoken with rasp: “Jihye…” He was close.

“Gyoon sunbae..? Is something wrong?” Jihye picks up the heavy box—

And immediately drops it on the ground. The sound of cracking pottery.

His friend is sitting on the ground next to the cafe’s entrance, smoking a cigarette. But that isn’t the issue. The issue is his face: a scuffed rawness above his eyebrow, the red that comes before a black eye, and the dripping of a horrible, horrible substance from his nose. “Jihye, something went bad with one of my deals.” He tosses the cigarette on the ground, letting it smolder to ash. “I think my nose is broken. Can you drive me to the hospital?”

Jihye remains unmoving for a moment, but he’s not disgusted, not repulsed. He’s just worried. Like he should be. He feels pity. “...The hospital?”

“It’s okay if you can’t. I’ll figure it out,” Gyoon wipes blood from his philtrum, brushing it off on his black sweatpants, “I’m sorry.”

Jihye takes one step forward, then another. Without realizing it, he’s standing right next to a bloodied man. And he’s not afraid. Sure, he might be afraid of the blood, but the presence of Gyoon has… calmed him. He holds out his hand and smiles when Gyoon takes it. Scarlet transfers from one patch of skin to the other, spreading through invisible cracks. Jihye does not cry. “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://juroguro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
